


Change-Preview (idk should i keep writing this)

by MysticWaterfalls



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaterfalls/pseuds/MysticWaterfalls
Summary: Basically, Peter runs away after it is edged in his mind he has no one left to turn too, things don't go as planned...people he thought he could trust betray him and he's lost all hope. But maybe just maybe he'll get a happy ending after all. Or maybe not..?Part 2 to my first story Teskari. You don't have to read the first one to understand what happens but it would help. This is a little snippet of the story, I will keep writing if you want me too.But since no one is going to click this probably not.





	Change-Preview (idk should i keep writing this)

He doesn’t have anyone left

He doesn’t have anyone left

That thought just keeps echoing inside his mind, a thought that keeps bouncing off the walls and never crashes. Peter decides right there and then that he can’t stay here anymore. He has to leave, and go somewhere else, anywhere would be better than here. So, he does and he leaves, he tries to run away from Queens, from everything. 

For the first time in a long time, Peter slips on his suit again. He’s not wearing his relatively ’ new’ iron spider suit, but his original suit. This suit always had a special place in his heart, it was home to a plethora of memories. He wore it when he first starting fighting crime, in honor of his uncle Ben, he was wearing it when Tony first found him youtube stopping a bus with his bare hands. Peter wore it when he stopped his first super villain. Peter wore it when he realized he didn’t need fancy technology to be a hero. 

But this time when Peter puts the suit back on he doesn’t like the way it contracts around his body. It almost feels like it’s constricting him, begging him to stay, tugging at his chest to never leave. Maybe Peter likes it that way but, at the same time he doesn’t. So he swings as far away from Queens as he can. He's hoping to get away from New York altogether but he has to start small. Peter doesn’t know where he’s going or why he’s decided to run away in the first place, but he can feel something pulling at him to leave and never come back. He needs this; why? Peter doesn’t know yet. 

He grabs his school backpack and empties out all the contents of it. His books clatter on the floor some opening on the impact. All his pencils and other writing or marking utensils join the textbooks in a heap on the ground. The teen then drops the bag onto the floor before throwing himself at his closet. Peter rips open the door and stuffs a couple articles of clothing in his bag he tosses in some energy bars and a few water bottles he always kept in his drawer when he studied late at night.

Peter swings from building to building as the night courses through. There are new tears sparking at his eyes but are yet slip and fall free. A few manage to edge their way out of his lids slowly flowing down his face, damping his pale skin, and allowing a flush to creep up on his cheeks. 

Peter always hated how emotional he was. Sometimes he wishes he could bottle up his feelings inside of him, trap them behind a closed door and throw away the key. Sometimes he didn't want to feel anything at all, this was one of those times. But he couldn’t change who he was, Peter doesn’t like that. Peter doesn’t like being the puppet whose strings are constantly pulled by the universe.

Peter also doesn’t realize how far or long he’s gone until he looks up at the sky again. The once cold harsh darkness of the mysterious night had now changed into beautiful bursts of pastel dawn colors exploding into the sky. The hues of pinks as soft as roses, yellows as bright as the sun, and the shades of oranges as harsh as a burning fire broke through above as the sun peeked through the tall buildings of Manhattan. 

Peter stops swinging for a moment to take in the new place. He’s been to Manhattan before, but it was never for a long period of time. Maybe, it was time for a change. Peter doesn’t like change he never did, he liked it when things would stay the same. He likes continuity. This time, though, he’ll give it a chance. He didn’t want to though.

He eventually stops swinging altogether and starts walking along the rooftops, hands shoved in his pockets. He leaps over buildings as he needs to, but Peter doesn’t have much will to do so anymore. He still does though, he doesn’t let himself fall between the gaps, even if he so desperately wants too.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep going??


End file.
